List of races in the Chakat Universe/Unofficial races
Terran races 'Dolphins' It was not until some time after the Gene Wars concluded, and the first telepathic Talents were documented and harnessed, when scientists were finally able to solidly answer the question of cetacean intelligence; specifically that of Bottlenose dolphins. The answer was startling and difficult for many humans to accept. Not only was this species of dolphins self-aware, but they were fully sapient, at roughly the same level as humans. Centuries of human arrogance, and the inability to communicate, had prevented humans from understanding this simple fact — a fact which the dolphins had known and passed down in their cultures for centuries. Reconciliation, unfortunately, was slow to arrive. Communication developed slowly, and resistance to the idea of granting dolphins full rights and citizenship was almost as intense as the same had been for morphs prior to the Gene Wars. Dolphins served aboard some modified submarines as honorary Ensigns, but didn't advance very far. Star Fleet was the first major institution to alter its laws to admit dolphins as spacecraft crewmembers... but a lack of interest on the part of the dolphins kept them out of Star Fleet until the mid 2320s, when some exploration vessels were refitted to install suitable habitats for them. The ''Legacy'' class advanced cruiser is the first Fleet vessel specifically designed to support a contingent of dolphins as part of the crew, where they serve as navigation and technical consultants, putting their natural propensity for volumetric spacial navigation to good use. Their unique inhuman way of looking at things should also be valuable for problem-solving. 'Eponids' Alien races in Federation space 'Tabaqui' The Tabaqui are a non-Federation race living on Nelhut III, who look nearly identical to Voxxans. (Their name is a reference to the jackal in Rudyard Kipling's "Jungle Book".) Their society is mostly nomadic, and has not advanced beyond their iron age. A Federation archeological expedition to a site dubbed "New Karnak" ended with disaster, when a shield generator overloaded and completely destroyed the site. No survivors were ever found. :The "Night's Daughter" parts of this story are explicitly said to be non-canon. Chakat Boots died in the explosion, and the sequel never happened. beyond Federation space 'Arsyrn' A race encountered by the F.S.S. Legacy on their Voyage of Discovery. :(Details not published to prevent spoilers.) 'Da'kaj' A race encountered by the F.S.S. Legacy on their Voyage of Discovery. :(Details not published to prevent spoilers.) 'Drak' The Drak are an extremely advanced non-Federation race. Their homeworld is at the far side the current L.N.A.W. controlled spaces. They resemble biped Dragons, but are warm blooded reptiles. (Their name is a reference to the Latin Draco, for Dragon.) 'Ethula' A race encountered by the F.S.S. Legacy on their Voyage of Discovery. :(Details not published to prevent spoilers.) 'Hal'korj' A race encountered by the F.S.S. Legacy on their Voyage of Discovery. :(Details not published to prevent spoilers.) 'Harvesters' A race encountered by the F.S.S. Legacy on their Voyage of Discovery. :(Details not published to prevent spoilers.) 'Nhsk' A race encountered by the F.S.S. Legacy on their Voyage of Discovery. :(Details not published to prevent spoilers.) 'Raahssa' A race encountered by the F.S.S. Legacy on their Voyage of Discovery. :(Details not published to prevent spoilers.) 'Serothii' A race encountered by the F.S.S. Legacy on their Voyage of Discovery. :(Details not published to prevent spoilers.) 'Vanthynril' A race encountered by the F.S.S. Legacy on their Voyage of Discovery. :(Details not published to prevent spoilers.) Category:Reference